Pymara! Retold!
by Trainmaster718
Summary: Dylan and his mamodo Jacob go on on amazing adventures as they battle, learn, and make new friends along the way. Join these heros on their quest! Remake of Pymara! Read and Review, please
1. Chapter One – Destiny Intervenes!

**Chapter One – Destiny Intervenes!**

Dylan is a normal boy, except with a little bit more than normal confidence. He led his life in the beautiful Tokyo, Japan – but not for long. Dylan was about to take a trip across the world to America – a place he had been to before – to visit his cousin. Most people in Japan work hard to make a living, Dylan especially. He worked in a bakery to save up for college, and he happened to be working the day his adventure began…

"Dough!" The Head chef commanded.

"Yes sir!" Dylan said, running a box labeled "dough" to the chef.

"Icing!" The Head chef commanded, yet again.

"Got it!" Dylan said.

"Sugar!" The Head chef commanded.

"Bing!" The clock announced.

"That's the end of my shift!" Dylan said, taking off his apron.

"Whoa! Hold on-a! We've-a gotta finish this cake-a!" The head chef protested.

"Sorry, but my plane leaves in twenty minutes!" Dylan yelled, running out of the door, grabbing his suitcases that he had packed earlier and brought to work with him.

"Idiot." The Head Chef insulted.

Panting, Dylan ran down the steps to the subway. He made sure to get on the train heading towards the airport.

"Flight number 718 to California is now boarding!" The intercom announced.

"Ahh! That's my flight!" Dylan yelled, running to the desk that had made the announcement.

He passed his ticket over to the woman at the desk. He had made it. He boarded the plane and found his seat, sighing in relief that he was going to get to see his family in America for the summer. He had had his doubts. Even though he was a pretty decent runner, the subway had taken it's sweet time. Dylan pulled out his Flame-Red Gameboy Advance SP.

Unbeknownst to Dylan, something was happening outside the plane. A bright light appeared in the sky, glowing of all colors. Suddenly, the light exploded and many different colored beams shot off in all directions! One of them – a beautiful orange – did not hesitate to fly straight into the very plane Dylan was riding on!

The Orange beam slammed straight into the plane as if it were a solid thing! The impact wasn't hard enough to make a hole or even a dent in the plane's body where it had hit. Scared straight, the pilot immediately landed the plane into a small field below and evacuated the plane in case there was any injuries.

"What hit us?" A rather large lady asked.

"I have no idea…" The pilot admitted. He returned to the plane to call the Tokyo airport.

Dylan was standing quietly wondering, 'What on earth could have made such a big impact, but not leave any evidence of one? A bird maybe…'

"BAM!" Dylan was knocked into the grass by something!

"Ugh!" Dylan grunted when he hit the ground and felt something on top of him.

Had somebody tackled him? He opened his eyes to see a small boy sitting up on his chest. The boy had short, dirty blonde hair and big, curious brown eyes.

"Sorry for crashing your metal bird thingy!" The boy said excitedly.

"How about for crashing into me? Who are you?" Dylan asked.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I'm Jacob! What's your name? Huh?" The boy – or Jacob – explained.

"I'm Dylan. And don't worry, the grass feels nice anyway - wait. Did you just say you crashed our plane?!?!"

"Yep! I came out of the sky to find you!" Jacob answered.

"Alright, everybody back on the plane! We can still get to California from here!" The Pilot called back.

"Well I don't know where your parents are, Jacob, or why your telling such stories, but you better go find them when we get back on the plane." Dylan said, rising out of the grass.

"Oh, I wasn't riding on this plane haha! I hit it, remember? I told you! Don't your remember, Dylan? I just told you!" Jacob said fast and excited.

"Um, okay…you can sit with me, I guess…there is an extra seat beside mine…" Dylan offered, confused.

"Awesome! Your awesome, Dylan! I think we're going to be a great team!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Team?" Now Dylan was _really_ confused.


	2. Chapter Two – Arrival

Chapter Two – Arrival

Dylan sat with Jacob the whole plane ride to California, and Jacob was amazed by Dylan's game – Pokemon Sapphire. Whenever Dylan would win a Pokemon battle, or even attack, Jacob would bounce around with exclamations all over the place.

"You're an excited little fella, aren't you?" Dylan smiled.

When the plane touched down in beautiful Sandy Springs California – a small community completely disconnected from the entire California movie-star area – Dylan watched as everyone got off the plane. Nobody claimed Jacob. Nobody even really noticed the two.

"I don't believe this. Nobody is picking you up…" Dylan watched as they closed the gateway to the plane.

"Told ya so!" Jacob said.

Dylan sat down to try to figure out what to do about his current situation. Upon sitting, a book fell out the bookbag he was wearing. Jacob reached to pick the book up, but then jumped four feet into the air with a huge smile on his face!

"OH! I forgot!" Jacob reached around and untied the rope on his back that Dylan had assumed to just be a homemade belt.

With the string untied, a large book fell from Jacob's back – it had been tied to him.

"This is yours now!" He handed the big print to Dylan.

"Mine?" He inspected the book's cover. It was a dark orange color – almost the same as Jacob's eyes. On the book was a black design made up of triangles and circles, and some characters at the top that were unfamiliar to Dylan.

"Your supposed to read the inside, I think" Jacob murmured, not really paying attention.

"Wish I could, but the darn thing wont open!" Dylan was pulling the cover up with much force, but it stuck as if glued down by an unseen force.

Jacob turned around, "Your supposed to read the inside _when the time comes_."

"Now you tell me!" Dylan said, out of breath, "This is the weirdest day of my life. Come on."

Dylan got up and walked out of the airport, Jacob following close behind, his attention still on a boy across the lobby playing a video card game on his own Nintendo DSi.

"Why is your smaller than that boy's?" Jacob asked Dylan.

"That boy obviously doesn't have a college to save up for, and spent his money on a newer game system." Dylan said, proudly.

"College? Moneys?" Jacob asked, completely oblivious to most of Dylan's words.

Dylan turned around with a serious look on his face, "Okay. Seriously. Your really starting to freak me out…"

"Sorry, Dylan. I've just never heard those words before…humans are different than me…" Jacob looked down.

Dylan kneeled down and tipped Jacob's little face up, "Now listen. I want you to know that if you are playing some kind of huge joke on me, I want you to tell me right now. But if your being absolutely serious…"

"Dylan, you're my best friend. My only friend. I don't joke about friendship." Jacob said, with a serious smile on his face.

Dylan smiled back and continued walking.

"So where are we gonna go now?" Jacob asked in his regular cheerful voice.

"To my cousin Victor's house. You'll like him – he's got tons of video games!" Dylan explained.

"Oooh! Where is his home at? Let's go there now!" Jacob started bouncing around.

Dylan laughed, "He actually doesn't live too far from the airport, that's why he didn't pick me up there…though it would have been nicer than walking down the street…"

"Street…this is the street. Got it!" Jacob was proud to be learning.

"Well technically, we're on the sidewalk. The black part is-oh nevermind…" Dylan decided to let Jacob have his pride.

After about five more minutes of walking, Dylan stopped in front of a mailbox beside a paved driveway. The house it connected to was beautiful! White and burgundy all around.

Dylan smiled, "This is where we'll be staying for the summer. Summer is when-"

"Oh I know summer!" Jacob cut Dylan off, "We have that at my home too!"

"So you must have Winter, Spring, and Autumn as well?" Dylan asked.

"Well, we just call it Fall, cuz of all the falling leaves!" Jacob closed his eyes to think about the beautiful browns and oranges and yellows and reds of the Fall-time.

They had now reached the front door of Victor's house. Dylan knocked six times and they waited a moment. Soon afterwards, the door opened to reveal a smiling boy who looked a little younger than Dylan.

"Dylan your finally here!" The boy said, smiling.

"Yeah, well…my plane had to make an early landing…" Dylan explained.

"Sorry!" Jacob said.

"It's okay." Dylan told him, "Oh Victor! This is my new friend, Jacob!"

"Nice to meet you, man!" Victor told Jacob, "Come on in, you guys!"

The three of them walked into the kitchen.

"Anything new lately?" Dylan asked Victor.

"Um…well I won a contest and got a new laptop…" Victor started, "I beat that game that we worked on last time you were here…"

"Games!" Jacob exclaimed.

"…And I made a friend that fell from the sky. Oh yeah, are you guys hungry?"

"No thanks, we ate on the plane. It was – wait. Did you say you made a friend _that came from the sky_?!?!" Dylan asked, not sure if he had heard his cousin correctly.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you about that…" Victor turned to the hallway and called out, "Hey Tanjit, com here!"

Dylan looked at Jacob with an look that said, 'What's he talking about?!?!'

But Jacob had a different face. Very different. Jacob's face was full of excitement. Jacob's face was more full of excitement, that he could barely breath!

Small, soft footsteps came from the hallway to which Victor had called, and a small boy emerged.


	3. Chapter Three – Explanation

**Chapter Three – Explanation**

"Hello." The boy said in a small voice, "I'm Tanjit."

Dylan immediately noticed the boy's surprising resemblance to Jacob. He, too, was short and small, and had big, mint green eyes.

"Uh, Hi!" Dylan said to Tanjit

"So, Dylan, how did you meet Jacob?" Victor asked.

"You won't believe me!" Dylan said.

"C'mon! Sure I will!" Victor said.

"Okay," Dylan said, "Jacob...flew into my plane, and caused it to land. That's where we met."

"What? Really?" Victor asked.

"Yeah! Isn't that amazing? I didn't believe it at first, but then I realized he was being serious. He even gave me this book!" Dylan pulled out the Dark Orange book Jacob had given him earlier.

"Hey! I gave the same kind of book to Victor!" Tanjit stated, excitedly.

"Then your a.." Jacob said to Tanjit.

"And your a..." Tanjit said to Jacob.

"A mamodo!" Both Jacob and Tanjit said.

"A mamodo?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah! Every thousand years, one hundred mamodo descend upon Earth from the mamodo world to engage in the ultimate battle. The winner of this battle will become king of the mamodo world! Each mamodo needs a human partner to activate the powerful spells contained in their spell books! You have to aim at the your opponents' spell books and hit it to win a battle; it'll send the book's mamodo back to the mamodo world!" Jacob explained.

"Whoa…that's some interesting stuff!" Dylan was amazed.

"And the last one standing is the new king of the mamodo world!" Tanjit added.

Dylan opened the book. It was full of symbols that made no sense to Dylan.

"How do you read this?" Dylan asked.

"All spells are powered by the book owner's heart. The more you believe, the more powerful the spell!" Jacob explained.

Victor opened his light green book.

"Hmm..." Victor thought as he scanned the book.

"I see…Victor, this means even though we're related, and best friends, we're rivals now! We should make a promise to each other: We will try our best to stay in this fight to make sure it's us in the last battle. That way, one of our mamodo will become king!" Dylan explained.

"That's a wonderful plan!" Victor exclaimed.

It was settled. Later, Victor and Dylan took a walk around the block at sunset. Victor and Dylan were remembering old times, and Jacob was filling Tanjit in on the whole game Dylan had played while on the plane.

Dylan and Victor - who were in front - stopped as soon as they saw two figures standing in front of them, casting long, dark shadows with the sun setting behind them. One was a man with a mamodo spell book in his hand, and the other was a gray mamodo with very sharp claws – and it was in a battle stance!

**It had begun! The mamodo battles had started!**


	4. Chapter Four – The First Battle!

**Chapter Four – The First Battle!**

"Here they are! I knew I smelled weak mamodo in here." The gray mamodo said.

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" Dylan asked, defensive of his friends.

"Shut him up, John!" The mamodo said.

"Okay! Bujee!" The human figure, John said.

The mamodo's eyes glowed, and he flew toward Jacob with his now-glowing claws!

"Ahh!" Jacob yelled as he barley avoided the attack.

Dylan pulled out the orange book and it opened. He still couldn't read the writing.

'All spells are powered by the book owner's heart. The more you believe, the more powerful the spell!' Jacob's words echoed in his mind.

"Bujee!" John called out again.

This time, the mamodo hit Jacob, clawing his chest! After seeing this, Dylan became angry. He looked back down at the book, and suddenly, a line made sense to him!

'I can read it! The first spell: P-Py-Pymara!' He thought to himself, confident.

Dylan called out, "Pymara!"

Then, right after Dylan called out the spell, Jacob's hands aimed at the gray mamodo and shot fire at him! The fire flew straight towards the gray mamodo

They gray mamodo winced at the burn that came from Jacob's hands.

"Whoa! Let me try! Wi-Win-Winfulc?" Victor struggled, "Winfulc!"

Tanjit's hands shot out a huge gust of wind, blowing back the gray mamodo.

"Do something, you useless idiot!" The mamodo barked at it's master.

"Okay, Domese, we'll hit them with spell number two: Bujice!" John yelled.

Suddenly, the sharp claws on Domese gained an icy coating!

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Domese laughed as he flew towards Jacob with his now-icy claws.

With a "slash" Jacob was hit and a block of ice froze right around him!

"Jacob!" Dylan yelled, "I don't know if you can hear me but, Pymara!"

Jacob's frozen hands glowed orange, and soon caught on fire, melting the ice!

"Err! Hit the windy one with Bujee!" John commanded.

As Domese's claws began charging their energy, Jacob ran up some nearby stairs – up to a walking bridge.

"Winfulc!" Victor called out.

The burst of wind hit Domese and knocked him back near John.

Meanwhile, Jacob reached the top of the bridge. He could easily see the fight by looking down. But if he looked straight, he saw the way to victory: a clothesline hanging across the street, parallel to the bridge! He jumped to the line, swinging this way and that.

"Dylan, now!" Jacob called down.

"Okay! Pymara!" Dylan called up.

Jacob jumped down, towards John, and shot fire downwards! It hit the light gray mamodo book John was holding. It fell to the road, and caught on fire! It wasn't red fire like the kind that came out of Jacob's hands, it was blue fire! Domese slowly began disappearing and yelling madly. Soon, the book had burned completely, and caused Domese to vanish!

"Darn it!" John said, and ran away from the group.

"We won!" Jacob said, running towards Dylan, and tackled him to the ground, just like when they had first met.

"Great job, man!" Victor praised Tanjit.

"Victor, did you see my power? I can make some strong winds!" Tanjit was very excited.

"Yeah, and mine! I can make fire! Out of my hands!" Jacob was excited, as well.

Though they were all excited from winning the battle, they were also all very tired.

"Let's go home. I need some sleep!" Victor laughed.

He turned to walk home, Jacob and Dylan following, bragging about their new-found powers. Dylan looked at his four friends. This was his family now. And though he was very confident that Jacob could become the Mamodo king, he hated the thought of Jacob not being around – and he had just met the boy yesterday! Dylan hurried forward to rejoin his friends – his family.


	5. Chapter Five – More Plane Problems!

**Chapter Five – More Plane Problems!**

"Dylan I've got something to tell you." Victor started in the morning, while cooking a breakfast of Bacon.

"Sure, man. What is it?" Dylan asked, have asleep, and half entranced by the smell of the bacon cooking – he knew that Victor had some amazing cooking skills.

"Well…you know that contest I won?" Victor asked.

"The one that got you the laptop?" Dylan remembered.

"That's the one! Well I also won 3 first-class tickets to anywhere in the world. I was thinking – since there isn't much to do here, I could trade in the tickets for four coach tickets to Tokyo…we could all go back to your place! What do you say?"

"Wow. Well you do have a point – there is nothing to do here." Dylan agreed, "I suppose we could go back to my place. You haven't been over to Japan since you were…"

"Six years old!" Victor said, flipping a strip of bacon.

"Man, now I can't wait! When do we leave?" Dylan asked.

Victor laughed nervously, "Well…the tickets expire the day after tomorrow. We'll have to go tomorrow…"

"Oh wow. Good thing I haven't unpacked yet! Hahaha" Dylan laughed.

"Hey I wonder if there are any mamodo in Tokyo?" said Victor, moving the bacon to a plate.

"Well, if not…there's about to be - Tanjit and Jacob!" Dylan stated.

Jacob walked in with a yawn. He had been very tired the night before because of the big battle.

"Tanjit and Jacob what?" he asked.

"We're all going over to my home in Japan! Isn't that great?" Dylan said, excited.

"Your home?!?! Whoa! I bet your home is full of all kinds of cool stuff! Like lots of video games and a big video game that you can play on the V.T. like Victor has in his room here! And I can't wait to ride on the big metal bird thingy again! Hopefully they wont have to land it this time! And maybe…" Jacob continued talking excitingly.

"That's T.V. Jacob. Not V.T." Dylan corrected.

"Oh! Well I'm sure you've got one of those, too!" Jacob smiled to himself, fantasizing about the amazing home his master must own.

**The Next Day:**

Dylan and Victor stood in a line at the airport. Jacob and Tanjit were sitting on a bench, playing on Victor's laptop. They were playing some kind of puzzling video game that Victor had downloaded.

"Come on, guys! Our plane leaves in like one minute!" Dylan commanded.

Jacob closed the laptop and handed it to Tanjit. When the mamodo friends met up with their partners, Tanjit handed Victor his computer, and they walked to the plane.

On the plane, Dylan studied the book.

"Hey Jacob?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah?" Jacob asked.

"Why can I only read this one orange line?" Dylan asked.

"Well," Jacob said, grabbing the book, "that first line - that's the first spell right? Well each line contains a different spell. Anyway, each spell is powered by the human's heart. The more the human believes in their mamodo, the more spells and more strength to each one. But the mamodo have to train, too."

"Oh, so the more training we do, and the more I believe, the more I can read!" Dylan understood.

Meanwhile, below the plane, in a forest stood a mamodo and his book owner.

"And your sure there are mamodo up there, right?" The human asked.

"Yeah, two of 'em!" The mamodo answered.

"Wonderful! Two birds with one spell! Daree!" The book owner called out a spell.

The mamodo's arms changed to the color green, and stretched way out! The spell had turned his arms into vines! The mamodo whipped his vine-like arms towards the plane, grabbing hold of it!

The plane's jets kept in the air, but wasn't going anywhere because of the vines holding it down!

"What's going on?" Victor asked, concerned.

"A mamodo!" Tanjit and Jacob said.

"C'mon, Victor!" Dylan said, fallowing Jacob and Tanjit towards the door of the plane.

Victor got up and fallowed them.

Tanjit grunted as he opened the door.

Normally, if you were ever stupid enough to open a plane's door while it is still in the air, it would create a suction and you would be bulled straight out of it. But, since the plane was being held by the vines, and wasn't moving, they were safe!

"Pymara!" Dylan shouted, causing Jacob to burst fire on the vines/arms.

"Ow!" The mamodo said as he withdrew his spell.

"Winfulc!" Victor commanded.

Tanjit's small gust of wind let them all carefully lift down as the plane took off! They landed right in front of the mamodo and his partner.

"Hello!" The mamodo said, "I am Elkey and this is my partner. We attacked your plane to lour you down and burn your books!"

"The only book burning that's happening here is going to be is us burning your book!" Tanjit said.

"Oh, I see. Well, I'd like to see you try!" Elkey said.

"Oh really? Then let's go!" Victor challenged.

"Daree!" The book owner commanded.

"Winfulc!" Victor yelled.


	6. Chapter Six – Tanjit vs Elkey

**Chapter Six – Tanjit vs. Elkey!**

"Daree!" Elkey's book owner commanded.

"Winfulc!" Victor yelled.

Elkey's arms morphed into the vicious pair of vines and whipped towards Tanjit! However, Tanjit's gust of wind was strong enough to stop the attack!

"Good defense, Tanjit! Now let's go on the offense: Winfulc!" Victor commanded.

This time, Tanjit started to run towards his enemy, hoping to get a strike on the book in his partner's hands. The wind he was creating was very powerful, but Elkey's partner soon ended that!

"Daruse!" Shouted Elkey's partner, using Elkey's second spell.

This spell was quite different that the first. Instead of whipping vines at the running Tanjit, Elkey's hands fired hundreds of razor-sharp needles at him! Tanjit's attack faded, and he fell to the forest floor.

"No!" Jacob yelled, running to his hurt friend.

Jacob shook Tanjit, repeating, "Wake up!"

Upon seeing this, Victor came to a realization, 'Jacob cares for Tanjit because the two are friends. I only cared because I wanted to win the battle…' Victor thought, 'But I-I _do_ care! Tanjit _will_ win this fight! I know it!'

And as those words ran through his mind, the spellbook in his hand started to glow the mint-green color that was also on the cover. He looked down and read to himself.

'The first spell: Winfulc. The…second spell: Defulc!?!?' Victor could now read the second spell.

"Hahaha! He's done for!" Elkey's partner remarked, breaking Victor's train of thought, Aim for the book! Daruse!"

Once again, Elkey's arms lifted and fired the shower of needles at Victor. Dylan was about to call out Jacob's spell to defend Victor, when he heard Victor call out,

"Defulc!"

Tanjit's eyes glowed the mint-green color of his book, and stood up from the ground. He began to create a gust of wind, just as he would for Winfulc. But instead of the wind flying towards Elkey, it swirled around in front of Jacob and Tanjit, creating a barrier of strong wind in front of them! Elkey's needles slammed into Tanjit's Defulc shield and were shot away from them.

"A shield! Tanjit's second spell is a shield!" Victor exclaimed.

"Don't slow down while you've still got the motivation!" Dylan told Victor.

"Daree!" Elkey's spell was called, and his arms transformed into the large vines yet again.

"Let's do it again, Tanjit! Defulc!" Victor commanded.

Tanjit created another swirling wind shield, and Elkey's vines crashed into it, canceling their attack out.

"Daruse!" Elkey's partner said, thinking quickly.

Just as Elkey's vines turned back into arms, he fired his needles at Tanjit's now-slowing shield.

"Use the shield's leftover power! Winfulc!" Victor told Tanjit.

And that's exactly what Tanjit did! He twirled the shield around a couple more times, and in one great gust, a blast of wind two times the normal Winfulc was fired in Elkey's direction. He quickly jumped from the line of fire, saving himself, but leaving his partner unprotected!

"No! Elkey!" The man screamed as he was blown into a tree by the harsh wind Tanjit had blown.

Out of his hand fell the dark-green spellbook. It sat for a second or two and then began to burn a brilliant blue flame.

"No! You were not fast enough! Call out another spell and burn their book befo-" Elkey was cut off as he vanished.

"Ugh." The man grunted as he pulled himself off of the tree and limped away.

"I did it…I did it!" Tanjit cheered, "I won a battle all by myself! We won!"

Victor and Tanjit shared a very loud high five. After a few minutes of resting and bragging, a dark realization came upon Dylan…how were they going to get to Tokyo now? Where were they even at?


	7. Chapter Seven – New Rivals!

**Chapter Seven – **

It was about noon when Dylan finally told his realization to Victor, Tanjit, and Jacob. It took them two hours, but finally, Victor had an idea.

"My laptop!" He said, pulling it out of his backpack.

"I didn't break it!" Tanjit said.

"I know you didn't break it. What I meant was: we can use it to get help!" Victor stated while his laptop came on.

Victor used his laptop to contact the airport by e-mail, and the sun was setting when a helicopter could be heard drawing near.

"Great idea you had, man." Dylan complimented.

"Thanks!" Victor responded.

Two hours later, they were dropped off at the Tokyo airport. Thankfully, Elkey had stopped their plane not too far outside of Tokyo. Dylan, Victor, Tanjit, and Jacob then boarded the very subway Dylan had been on when he was leaving.

"Tokyo is a really big place!" Jacob commented.

"Yeah, it's bigger than it was last time I was here!" Victor added.

"Hmm. I guess I've never really paid any attention to how big it is…" Dylan stated.

They were walking casually down the street with Jacob and Tanjit amazed by every little thing they saw: neon lights, billboards, even a small patch of grass growing out of the sidewalk. Soon, Dylan stopped and noticed something familiar: The Bakery.

"Oh, man! If Head Chef finds out I'm back in Tokyo, he's going to make me work every day!" Dylan quickly hid his face.

"Not if I have anything to say about it…" Jacob said, brave.

"Don't worry, that sign over the door says they went out of business!" Victor told them.

Soon, they came up on a large studio apartment building. Dylan smiled as he led them in it.

"Home sweet home!" Dylan said, unlocking the door and stepping into his living room.

"Wow! It really is impressive!" Victor complimented after seeing his cousin's nice studio apartment.

"Thanks, I decorated it myself! Painted it, added new windows, added the furniture. Everything in here has my own little touch!" Dylan said, sitting down on his blue couch.

Dylan expected to hear Jacob bouncing off the walls, but instead saw that he and Tanjit had fallen asleep on a comfy chair. They were exhausted. Dylan showed Victor the guest room and then proceeded to his own room to get some sleep.

The Next Day

This time, Dylan cooked the breakfast. More bacon, along with some homemade biscuits and scrambled eggs! All four of them ate it down quickly, have not eaten dinner the night before.

"Alright, Jacob. Ready to do some training?" Dylan asked his mamodo.

"Ready? I'm already there!" Jacob said, eager.

Victor and Tanjit went to do some sightseeing, as Tanjit was still weak from the tough battle he had been in yesterday. Dylan and Jacob went out to a field where they were most likely not to be seen.

"Pymara!" Dylan shouted.

Jacob blasted the fire and it hit the ground about two yards away from him.

"Try to make it go farther this time. Pymara!" Dylan shouted again.

Jacob concentrated for a moment before attacking, then aimed slightly higher than before, and the blast hit further out.

"Great!" Dylan said, "Now we're really making some improvement! Now if y-"

"Beshose!" An unknown voice yelled.

And suddenly, a burst a fire blasted into the ground right in front of Dylan!

"What's this, Dylan? A mamodo?" The voice said, coming from inside the smoke from the blast.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Jacob called out.

Two figures stepped out of the smoke. One of them was a tall, blonde girl with a smirk on her face. The other one was definitely a mamodo who was mostly red and orange.

"Oh my god. Jessica!?!?" Dylan couldn't believe his eyes.

"That's right! It looks like you've got your hands on a mamodo as well!" The blond girl – Jessica – responded.

"Dylan, you know this girl?" Jacob looked up at his partner with confusion.

"Well…I…I thought I did…" Dylan was also very confused, "We were best friends the last time I saw her, but she left to go to some kind of summer camp, and now she's acting completely different! What's going on, Jessica?"

"Hahaha!" She laughed, "I haven't changed at all, dummy! You know my competitive side!"

"Oh thank god." Dylan was relieved, "For a second there I thought that getting a mamodo had turned you into some kind of jerk or something.

"Jee, thanks." Jessica said sarcastically, "So you wanna battle or what?"

"Um…I don't know…we still have some training to do…" Dylan said, nervous.

Truthfully, Dylan knew that he could not bare the thought of loosing to Jessica. Though they were best friends, they had always been quite competitive with each other.

"So it's settled then! 4:00 tomorrow afternoon at the old park!" Jessica announced.

"No, see what I'm saying is, I don't know if Jacob and I are ready. We've only been in one battle. We need more training." Dylan confessed.

"Oh fine! 4:30 then. That'll give you an extra half-hour to train before we kick your butts!"

Dylan was still unsure, "No, I don't-"

"We'll be there." Jacob concluded, taking matters in his own hands.

"Hahaha! Great! See you boys there then! Lets take off, Cergo!" Jessica told her mamodo as they ran out of the field.

"What were you thinking, Jacob? Did you see that Cergo guy? He can shoot fire, too!" Dylan yelled.

"I'm sorry…I just didn't like the way she thought she was better than us…and I didn't like the way she was talking to you…" Jacob looked down in disappointment.

"Well that's really nice of you, Jacob. But you just don't understand Jessica. She's actually a really good person. Once, when we were in elementary school together, there was a contest for whoever could build a model the fastest." Dylan explained, "Jessica and I were neck and neck trying to beat each other! In our hurry, we both ended up knocking down our own models! So she had this idea that if we worked together, we could beat everyone else!"

"Wow! You guys must have won and became The King and Queen of the Models!" Jacob smiled at the thought.

Dylan laughed, "No we didn't become Model Royalty…but we did get second place, which is never too bad. The truth is, Jacob, that even if you came in last place in this Mamodo battle, as long as you did your very best, then your still very impressive!"

"How awesome! I've never thought of it that way!" Jacob said, "I'll never get mad when I loose on one of your video games again!"

"Haha exactly." Dylan laughed, "As long as you try your best"

"Well then can we try our best now? In training?" Jacob asked, eager.

"Absolutely. Pymara!" Dylan called out, continuing the training.


	8. Chapter Eight – Jacob vs Cergo

**Chapter Eight – Jacob vs. Cergo!**

"…and she just walked away!" Dylan was finishing up the story about what had happened to him and Jacob earlier that day.

"Wow. That's incredible." Victor commented, "Hard to believe that there are only One-Hundred mamodo, and we've already met three of them – two if you count Tanjit and Jacob!"

"Yep. So after that, we just kept training!" Jacob added.

"Well it sure sounds more fun than visiting what Tanjit and I did…" Victor admitted, shaking his head.

Dylan laughed, "You just weren't sightseeing at the right sights."

"We saw some big, red tower!" Tanjit stated.

"The Tokyo Tower." Victor corrected.

"Oh yeah. Did you know that it's taller than the Eiffel Tower by just thirteen meters?" Dylan pointed out.

"Eye-full tower? What's the tower's eye full of?" Jacob asked, Tanjit laughing.

"Oh, well, never mind. I'm tired, I need to sleep." Dylan stated, yawning.

"Okay, then lets go to bed!" Jacob said, excitedly.

"Pymara!" Dylan yelled.

Jacob blasted his fire towards the two enemies, hitting one of them – the human with the spellbook.

"Why Dylan? Why?" Begged the human as the mint-green spellbook he was holding began to burn.

The light from the burning book reveled the two enemies' faces: It was Victor and Tanjit!

"No!" Dylan screamed as he awoke from his nightmare.

"What, what, what?" Tanjit asked, running into the room.

"Sorry, bad dream." Dylan apologized.

"Waa! Waa! Did Diwin have a bad dweamy weamy?" Tanjit teased.

"Yes! And as a matter of fact, it had to do with you getting vaporized!"

"Oh. Well, um..." Tanjit shuddered.

"It's 7:00, anyway. Time for breakfast!" Dylan said, getting up, "Jacob, get up!"

"I'm up! I'm ready! Let's train!" Jacob jumped up, excitedly.

Later That Day

"Pymara!" Dylan called out yet again, after a long day of training.

"Boom!" said the blast as it hit the ground.

"Great! You know what? I think we're ready!" Dylan told Jacob.

"…pant…pant…Good…pant…pant…" said Jacob, exhausted.

"Let's rest for the next hour until it's time for the battle." Dylan said as he picked up his worn-out mamodo and started to carry him back home.

"…pant…Thanks, Dylan…pant…pant…" Jacob said.

Jacob slept the whole time. Dylan was worried that maybe he had pushed his mamodo too hard in training – until he woke him up to tell him that it was almost time for the battle, and Jacob bounced all over the place!

"Finally! Let's go!" Jacob cheered.

"Hold it. We're coming too! You supported us in our first solo battle, now we're supporting you!" Victor said as he and Tanjit stood up.

"Thanks guys." Dylan smiled.

A few minutes later, the four stood at the entrance to the park. They could see Jessica and Cergo waiting for them.

"Are you ready for this?" Jessica asked, smiling.

"I'm positive that-" Dylan started.

"Well ready or not, here we come! Beshose!" Jessica called out.

Cergo opened his mouth and a burst of fire shot towards Jacob!

"Pymara!" Dylan commanded quickly.

The two fire blasts collided and bursted into light, canceling each other out!

"Pymara!" Dylan yelled.

Jacob's fire flew towards Cergo.

"Beshose!" Jessica called out, using Cergo's attack as a defense, just as Dylan had.

'Aha! They don't have a defensive spell, or else she would have used it instead of Beshose!' Dylan thought to himself.

"Beshose, Cergo! Beshose!" Jessica ordered.

Cergo shot a blast of fire and Jacob jumped into the air to avoid it. The fire blasted the ground below him, sending him into the air!

"Perfect! Pymara!" Dylan called, smiling.

Jacob's attack rushed at Jessica and her book! Amazingly, Cergo jumped high into the air and into the attack! The blast hit him directly in the chest! He fell to the ground.

"Cergo! I should've called out our spell! You didn't have to get hurt!" Jessica said, checking Cergo for any bad burns.

Cergo started, "I-"

"Pymara!" Dylan commanded.

Before they knew it, Jessica and Cergo saw another burst of fire heading for them.

"Beshose!" Jessica called.

The two blasts again cancelled each other out, saving them!

"Again! Beshose!" Jessica said.

"Jacob!" Dylan called his mamodo, "Twirl your arms this time! Pymara!"

Jacob did as he was told, and his attack twirled as well! It twisted right around Cergo's attack and right into Cergo!

"Cergo! Are you okay? Please wake up! Pea-" Jessica's talking drifted into sobbing.

'Wow she really cares about Cergo. They have a very close bond.' Dylan thought, 'But I know that Jacob and I can win this if he just tries his very best!'

"Jacob, I believe that you can win, but I'm fighting my best friend and I can't stand to see her upset! We have to end this without actually ending it!" Dylan explained.

"Beshose!" Jessica commanded, not hearing anything Dylan said.

Cergo got up carefully, and attacked towards Dylan.

As the attack flew, Dylan kept talking,

"And I know that if we were really going to end it, you could win for sure!" Dylan added.

Then, Jacob's spellbook began to glow many different colors! Reds, blues, and yellows! Dylan looked down and he was amazed to find that the next line could be read!

"The next spell: Zecloid…" He read it to himself.

"Zecloid!" Dylan called out the new spell.

Jacob's eyes and hands also began to glow with the primary colors, and a huge wall made up of the same colors rose up from the ground in front of him! Cergo's attack hit the wall and died out!

"It's a shield!" Dylan and Jacob exclaimed at the same time.

"Oh no, they learned a defensive spell! We're going to loose…" Jessica worried.

"No. Your not. And neither are we." Dylan said, seriously.

"Huh?" Jacob, Cergo, and Jessica were confused.

"Jessica, this is ridiculous! We are best friends! And our mamodos are evenly matched…well they were…until Jacob learned a new spell…" Dylan explained, "What I'm saying is, we should end this battle and wait until you and Cergo learn a new spell. That way we'll be evenly matched again!"

"Dylan…that's very nice of you…" Jessica was touched.

"Well you're a friend. You and Cergo!" Dylan added.

"Hahaha! Hear that Cergo? We get some more time to train and learn a new spell!" Jessica was pleased.

They walked towards the exit of the park, and Cergo stopped when he was near Dylan. He turned and looked at him.

"Thank you." He muttered just loud enough for Dylan to hear, then proceeded to exit.

"Great job you guys! Now you know a defensive spell, too! And it's so cool!" Victor said.

"I know!" Dylan said.

"Great job Dylan!" Jacob told his partner.

"Thanks, but it was all you out there, man! When you jumped up and attacked that one time…that was awesome!" Dylan complimented.

The four friends went back home discussing the battle, excited. But, still, they all worried about the day that they would have to use their spells against each other…


	9. Chapter Nine – More Training

******Chapter Nine – More Training**

It was late that night that Dylan was woken from his sleep by Jacob's sleep-talking, though it wasn't all talking, some of it were sound effects, as though the mamodo was having a dream straight out of an action movie.

"Bchooom!" Jacob imitated an explosion, "Now your on the ground!"

"Wha…?" Dylan slowly looked up, blinking his eyes to try to see without his glasses.

"Pymara!" Jacob shouted, imitating Dylan's voice, "Bchooow! Boom!"

Dylan decided to play along with Jacobs dream, "Nice one Jacob! Look you hit their book! We won!"

"Yeah! So who were we fighting, anyways?" Jacob asked, "I'll go look…"

A second a passed, and Jacobs enthusiastic smile vanished quickly. A tear formed in his eye.

"It was…Tanjit. We burned Tanjit's book…" Jacob sobbed, still mostly asleep.

Dylan was shocked, 'Jacob is having these dreams too?! We must really be worried self-consciously about battling our best friends…'

Jacob's sobbing slowly ended, and Dylan fell back asleep.

The Next Day

Dylan was finishing up a Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich he had made for lunch. He sat and waited for Jacob to finish his sandwich, but Jacob usually took his time eating, except for when he needed to re-gain his energy after battling.

"How is it?" Dylan asked, seeing that Jacob had only finished about 45% of his sandwich.

"Fu gan rewy mac uh guhd famwith!" Jacob said through a mouthful.

"No thanks. I keep my lampshades at 240 degrees Fahrenheit in the back of my pickup truck." Dylan teased.

Jacob gulped, "Hahaha! No, I said 'You can really make a good sandwich!'"

"I know." Dylan smiled.

The door opened, and in came Victor – who collapsed on the couch, and Tanjit – who just hit the floor.

"Vut haffin tuh fu yeyes?" Jacob asked, his mouth full again.

"Huh?" Victor moaned through the couch cushions.

"What happened to you guys?" Dylan asked clearly.

"We're worn out. We were training all morning." Victor explained, still muffled.

"Well you guys get some rest while Jacob and I go train." Dylan said, picking up his and Jacob's plates and placing them in the sink.

"But what about my sandwich?" Jacob asked.

"Bring it. Let's go!" Dylan grabbed his mamodo and pulled him out the door.

Soon, Dylan and Jacob arrived at the same training spot that had been at before. It was still scorched in some spots from the last time. Jacob was licking his fingers, unknown that Dylan was quietly pulling out the spellbook.

"Pymara!" Dylan called out suddenly.

Jacob's arms extended outwards and fired the attack.

"Whoa! That was close! I almost blasted my own face!" Jacob sighed.

"That was the point. You need to be ready for anything. I bet there are some mamodos out there with some pretty sneaky abilities." Dylan told Jacob, "I know you wont be able to block them all, but we have to get you as prepared as possible! Now, Zecloid!"

Jacob just stood there as the big wall of colors rose in front of him slowly, shaking the ground as it did so.

"No, no, no. You cannot pull the shield up that slow, the attack will hit you before you can use it!" Dylan complained.

"What can I do to make it come up faster?" Jacob asked, upset at the thought of his spell not working correctly.

Dylan walked over by Jacob and stood by him, the book in his arm, "Do as I do."

Dylan then took a defensive stance – one he had learned by taking three days of karate when he was only five years old. Jacob imitated the position.

"Now hold your arms down. Act as if you're holding the wall in your hands, and pulling it up from the ground. Don't just use the spell, be it's host" Dylan explained.

"Oh, I see!" Jacob curled his fingers up as if the wall really were in his hands.

"Good. Keep that position for a while until – Zecloid!" Dylan called out, suddenly.

The ground began to shake and Jacob's eyes were glowing, but no wall!

"Be the host, Jacob!" Dylan commanded, "Pull it up from the ground!"

So Jacob started to slowly stand back up, pulling his arms up at the same time. The big shield rose from the ground, just like if Jacob were really pulling it up!

"Faster! The attack is coming quickly!" Dylan shouted.

Jacob stood all the way up and raised his arms over his head, keeping his hands in the holding-position. The wall shot up along with his arms.

"Great! Fantastic!" Dylan exclaimed, proud that his idea had worked.

Jacob let the wall fade away and crouched down, panting.

"That was tough." He remarked.

"Then it worked!" Dylan stated.

"Man I need to cool off!" Jacob said, fanning himself with his hand.

"I know just the thing!" Dylan said, grabbing Jacob's arm.

They arrived back into town minutes later, but on a different street. Dylan walked Jacob to a rather small little shop. A bell rang as they entered.

Jacob whiffed the air, "Mmm…"

"Jacob, this is an Ice Cream Parlor. Here, you can buy some ice cream. Have you ever had ice cream before?" Dylan asked, looking down at Jacob.

"No, but the air smells delicious! Here, have some!" Jacob said, fanning air into Dylan's face.

"If you think the air is nice, I can't wait to see you try the ice cream!" Dylan laughed, turning to the woman behind the ice cream display counter, "One scoop of chocolate, and one of vanilla, please!"

"Oki Doki!" Said the girl.

She handed the cones over to Dylan, who then walked over to the cash register to pay. The girl stood where she was, staring down at Jacob. Jacob didn't notice right away, but then became creeped out by the girl. She looked about the same age as Dylan. Her nametag read "Samantha."

Dylan and Jacob sat down at a table. Dylan handed his mamodo the chocolate ice cream cone.

"Lick it with your tounge. Like this." Dylan licked the vanilla sitting on his cone.

Jacob licked his chocolate ice cream. His eyes lit up immediately!

"Oh wow! It's amazing!" Jacob exclaimed, "It reminds me of winter time, except all of the snow that falls is sweet!"

"Well, that's a pretty way to look at it." Dylan chuckled.

The two finished their treats and walked outside the store. Jacob had enjoyed his cone especially. They began to walk back in the direction of Dylan's apartment building when something got in their way – a little girl.

"Hi!" She said.

The girl was dressed in pinks and reds and whites only. She had very cute eyes, and pretty white hair.

"…Hi?" Dylan answered curiously.

"I'm Kait!" The little girl introduced herself.

"Well…um…Kait…can we help you?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Jacob remarked rudely.

"I want…a battle…with you guys…" Kait replied, smiling cutely.

"What?!?!" Jacob stepped backwards.

"You heard me. I wanna battle with you two. You are a mamodo, right?" She asked Jacob, staring at him with her big, cute eyes.

Jacob stepped back another step.

"Yeah, he's a mamodo…but how did you know?" Dylan asked.

"Well it couldn't be more obvious to another mamodo…" Kait explained.

"So where is your book owner, then, huh? You can't cast your own spells!" Jacob said.

Kait high-pitched a high-pitched laugh, "She'll join us as soon as she gets off of work in about an hour."

"An hour?" Dylan said.

"Yeah. I was thinking I'd just hang out with you guys until then…" Kait smiled cutely at them.

"Well…I guess it couldn't hurt…" Dylan said, nervous.

"Dylan!" Jacob whispered, "I don't trust her! Tell her to get lost!"

"Jacob, look at her. She won't do anything. Besides, her book owner is working – she can't do anything!" Dylan whispered back.

"So what do you wanna do first?" Kait asked the two boys.

"Uhm…well we could go play in the park…" Dylan suggested.

"Yeah! Let's go do that!" Kait exclaimed.

"Ugh." Jacob groaned as he and Dylan followed Kait to towards the park.

'What's her deal? Mamodos are never this nice…except me and Tanjit…' Jacob thought to himself, 'I guess it's best to keep an eye on her…on the swings…having tons of fun…'

Jacob picked up his pace a little, eager to get on the swings. But he still wasn't going to let Kait out of his sight. She was still an enemy.


	10. Chapter Ten – The Spell of Love

**Chapter Ten – The Spell of Love**

"Woo-hoo!" Jacob cheered as he swung back and forth, "Push harder!"

When Jacob came back, Dylan pushed forward.

"Hahaha!" Jacob laughed.

"Isn't this place fun?" Kait asked, swinging on the parallel swing.

"21st Century Breakdown! I once was lost but never was found. I think I'm loosing what's left of my mind…to the 20th century deadline!" Sang Dylan's phone alarm. *

"Well, looks like your partner should be getting off of work right about now." Dylan told Kait.

"Well she's not too far from here. It should only be a minute until she gets here…" Kait responded.

Jacob jumped off of his swing, "Oh yeah. I forgot about the battle."

Kait's smile disappeared, "At least we got to play for a little while…"

When Kait lifted her head back up, her face filled with excitement. She was looking across the park, at a girl who was walking towards them.

"She's here!" Kait jumped out of her swing and began running to the girl right when she hit the ground.

Jacob examined the human girl. Something was terribly familiar about her face…but he just couldn't put his finger on it. The girl and Kait arrived back near Dylan and Jacob.

"Hi. Are you guys ready for the battle?" She said in a sweet voice.

'Her voice, too!' Jacob thought to himself, 'I know this human…'

"Um…sure. I suppose we are!" Dylan said, pulling out Jacob's spellbook.

"Then let's go!" Kait said.

"Alright! Pymara!" Dylan called out.

Jacob blasted his spell at the other mamodo. She jumped and dodged the fire, twirling in the air as she did so.

"Heartal!" The human girl yelled.

Kait made a cute face, and blew a kiss a Jacob. From this kiss formed a big pink hear that flew straight at him!

"Zecloid!" Dylan yelled.

Jacob used his newest technique and raised his shield before the heart could get to him.

"Oh no! Don't you want my kisses?" Kait asked, hurt.

"No way!" Jacob was disgusted.

"Pymara!" Dylan called out the spell again.

This time, Jacob tried twirling his arms as he had done before, but Kait just spun into the air, avoiding his attack.

"How about the second spell, Sam?" Kait asked.

'Sam?!?!' Jacob realized who the girl was!

"Dylan!" Jacob called his partner, "I know who Kait's human is! She-"

"Jacob, look out!" Dylan screamed back.

Jacob turned around to see the human call out, "Hearteam!"

Kait began to glow a bright pink color. She opened her mouth and shot out a pink beam of energy! The ray flew into Jacob, but he didn't fall down or fly back at all!

"I…can't…nooove!" Jacob said through his teeth.

"Hehehe!" Kait giggled, "Hearteam paralyses you, silly!"

"That's not good…" Dylan uttered.

"Aim for the human boy! Heartal!"

Kait blew another kiss, sending her big pink heart at Dylan. It evaporated when it touched him.

"Huh?" He looked up, "Holy crap!" Dylan started running towards Kait's partner.

"Yes?" Said the girl, smiling and blinking her eyes.

"Your really pretty…" Dylan told her.

"Aww thanks!" The girl replied.

Suddenly, Jacob shook out of his immobilization.

"Dylan!" Jacob called, "It's that Samantha girl that worked in the ice cream shop!"

"That was really good ice cream you served me…" Dylan slurred.

"I know. Wanna go get some real food?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Dylan exclaimed.

The two began to walk out of the park together.

"What now?" Kait asked Jacob.

"I'm not gonna let my best friend get all lovey-dovey over some stupid girl!" Jacob said, running after his partner.

"Wait, I'll come with you!" Kait said, following Jacob.

Dylan and Samantha had found a nice Pizza place with an outdoor patio. The were sharing a cheese pizza. Jacob and Kait sat at the next table, spying on their humans.

"This is too weird. You must really hate your powers…" Jacob said to Kait.

"Well, it's kind of hard in battle when I can't burn a mamodo's spellbook with any of the spells I know. All I can do is make them freeze up or fall in love with Sam…" Kait said.

"Well, my friend Tanjit is a mamodo, and all he can do is blow wind around, but he can still burn people's books. Maybe you just need to learn some new spells is all…" Jacob explained.

"Yeah, but how am I supposed to make Sam believe in me more if all she ever does is make me make every cute guy with a mamodo she meets fall in love with her?" Kait looked down and started to tear up, "I just want her to pay a little more attention to me. But all she wants is a boyfriend."

"Hmm…I've got a plan. It may be a little risky, but we can try…" Jacob suggested.

"Oh, you mean you'll really help me? Thank you so much!" Kait yelped, hugging Jacob.

"Um…okay?" Jacob pushed her off, "Let's do this!"

"What do we do?" Kait asked.

"Get me something to write with!" Jacob commanded.

Kait returned with a pen she got from Samantha's purse.

Jacob scribbled something on a receipt that was left on the table. He then walked over to Dylan.

"Here's that poem you wrote for Sam!" Jacob lied, handing the paper to Dylan.

Dylan read the note, "Roses are Red, Violets are Blue. Pymara."

Jacob lit up and shot a blast of fire at the ground next to the table he and Kait were at.

"Ow!" Kait screamed.

"Huh? Kait? What is it?" Sam said, standing up.

Kait was on the ground, faking severe pain.

"Oh no! Kait are you okay?" Sam picked her mamodo up.

"No! That boy you were with made his mamodo attack me! And you were too busy with him to help me!" Kait lied.

"What?" Sam turned around and glared at Dylan, "Why would you do something like that?"

"I didn't…I thought…What is it that I did?" Dylan said, confused.

"You'll be sorry, Dylan! We'll come back and we'll be more powerful! And we'll crush you two!" Sam said, and stormed off.

Kait looked over from Sam's shoulder and mouthed the words, "Thank you." Jacob just smiled back.

"What on earth just happened?" Dylan stood up, quickly.

"I made you say the spell, and I blasted the ground. Kait laid down and pretended to be hurt so Sam would get mad and storm off." Jacob explained, smiling still.

"Why would you do something like that.

"Well, first of all, you were getting a little weird…" Jacob started, "Second of all, Kait told me that Sam never pays any attention to her. This way, Sam will start being more careful and probably spend more time with her mamodo."

"Wow, man. That was really nice of you." Dylan smiled down at his mamodo, proud.

"Mamodos don't have to fight." Jacob said, remembering the dream he had had, "We can be friends, too."

* * *

* These are the lyrics to the song 21st Century Breakdown from Green Day's newest album of the same name. I do not own this song or it's lyrics.


	11. Chapter Eleven – New Enemies!

**Chapter Eleven – New Enemies: Weston and Grady!**

"You really mean it?" Jacob asked his partner, excitedly.

"Yep. I really mean it." Dylan said, smiling forward.

Dylan had agreed that since Jacob did such a good deed, that he would buy his mamodo his own GameBoy Advance SP. Jacob, of course, was very excited. The two were walking with Victor and Tanjit towards the closes game store. They were currently passing by an old train yard full of old train cars that couldn't be used.

"Oh my gosh! I can't wait!" Jacob bounced up and down.

"I thought you were saving up for college?" Victor asked Dylan in a low voice.

"Well, I'm going to try to get a new job soon, and I figure he deserves it for all the hard work he's done lately." Dylan explained.

"Where are you going to find a job at?" Victor asked.

"Good question…" Dylan trailed off.

He turned and looked through the fence at the old train yard. He used to come here as a boy with his father to watch the trains go by and load up for long travels. Tanjit suddenly stopped walking. He looked down at the ground.

"Come on, man." Victor said to his mamodo.

"Wait. I feel…weird…" Tanjit said.

"Weird how?" Jacob asked his friend.

"Do you ever sorta feel like something really bad is about to happen, and you can't stop it?" Tanjit looked up at his friends.

Before any of them could answer him, a huge explosion came from inside the fence. Dylan jolted over by the fencing and tried to see what had happened. The only thing he could see was a huge plume of solid black smoke.

"What was that?" Victor asked.

"Whoa. You predicted that!" Jacob said to Tanjit.

"I…" Tanjit trailed off into thought.

The four friends watched for anything else to happen, or a sign of what had happened the first time. Suddenly, out of the black smoke came a black sphere, flying towards the area that Dylan, Jacob, Victor, and Tanjit were at!

"Defulc!" Victor commanded.

Tanjit's gust went through the fence and formed a shield, which the sphere hit and exploded! They were all knocked down.

"Looks like we're dealing with another mamodo…" Victor muttered.

"You sure are. A very powerful one, at that." Said a voice from the smoke.

Another blast shot out and hit the fencing, obliterating a huge section of it! Dylan stood up and opened Jacob's spellbook. It started glowing, as Dylan was angry.

"Do you really want to bring that out in the open. It's just a target now…" The voice spoke again.

"Winfulc!" Victor yelled.

Tanjit blasted a gust of wind at the pitch black smoke and blew it all away. Surely enough, a boy stood there, holding a dark-gray spellbook. His mamodo stood beside him.

"Oh darn!" The human smiled, "Our cover is blown!"

"What do you want?!?!" Jacob and Dylan barked at the same time.

"Do you really want to know what I want?" The boy asked.

"We want your spellbooks. Burning." The mamodo spoke, finally.

"Not gonna happen!" Jacob yelled.

"Hahaha. You are a rambunctious little guy, huh? Allow me to introduce ourselves! I am Weston, and this is my mamodo, Grady." The human said.

"We've heard some pretty impressive things about you four…" Grady added.

"Like what?" Dylan asked.

"Like that you've already burned two books. I've burned four myself…but I'm not bragging…" Grady stated.

"Sounds like bragging to me…" Tanjit mumbled.

"Anyways, we're here to eliminate you two to ensure my victory. Say your goodbyes…" Grady said.

"I don't know what kinds of mamodos you've fought before, but we're not going to simply give up. Especially to people like you!" Dylan defended his friends.

"So be it. Wodahs!" Weston yelled.

Grady formed a black sphere in his hand and then threw it towards Jacob and Dylan.

"Pymara!" Dylan shouted.

The spells clashed, but Grady's overpowered Jacob's fire and continued flying towards Dylan and the spellbook in his arms!

"Zecloid!" Dylan yelled.

Jacob rose the spell out of the ground quickly. Grady's Wodahs blast hit it, and they both disappeared.

"Ssenkrad!" Weston called out another spell.

Grady formed another black sphere in his hands, but this time, he fed it more and more energy until it was twice as big and powerful as Wodahs! He fired it at Jacob, and it flew fast!

"Winfulc!" Victor called, pointing at an old box car nearby.

Tanjit blew the box car in the way of the attack, and with a huge explosion, it was destroyed, and the attack was stopped.

"Quick thinking, man!" Dylan said, "Pymara!"

"Winfulc!" Victor added.

Jacob and Tanjit both fired their attacks, which formed together in the air, creating a very powerful wave of fiery wind! It hit Grady, who just flinched a little.

"Ssenvine!" Weston yelled out Grady's third spell.

Grady pulled up a huge black vine from the ground, and sent it towards Tanjit! Tanjit managed to avoid the attack, but it ended up hitting Victor, knocking the spellbook into the air!

"Do something!" Jacob yelled at Dylan.

"Pymara will just burn it!" Dylan answered, "I can't do anything!"

"Then I will!" Jacob said, running.

"The book is in the air! Wodahs Ssenvine!" Weston shouted.

Grady rose another giant vine from out of the ground and whipped it towards Tanjit's spellbook. The vine split into multiple separate tentacles. Jacob jumped into the air and covered Tanjit's spellbook with his body. The tentacles whipped into Jacob, and he fell to the ground.

"Jacob!" Tanjit yelled, running to his friend.

A helicopter flew over and hovered over the battlefield.

"That's all I needed to see." Weston said, closing Grady's spellbook, "Wodahs Ssenvine!"

Grady's vines grabbed hold of the Helicopter, and carried them away. Jacob handed Victor Tanjit's spellbook. He was still on the ground, in pain, as he had taken the full force of Grady's strongest attack.

"Man…it's just been one battle after another!" Jacob complained.

"Speaking of which…" Tanjit said, turning his attention towards a huge shower of yellow beams heading straight at them all!


	12. Chapter Twelve – Cergo’s Return

**Chapter Twelve – Cergo's Return**

"Man…it's just been one battle after another!" Jacob complained.

"Speaking of which…" Tanjit said, turning his attention towards a huge shower of yellow beams heading straight at them all!

"We've got to stop that attack!" Dylan said.

"Hey, look over there! That mamodo and it's partner must be creating the attack!" Victor pointed out.

"If we hit them, then the attack should stop! Zecloid!" Dylan yelled.

"Right! Defulc!" Victor shouted.

Jacob and Tanjit's two shields formed in front of them and intercepted the attacks, causing them to explode before they reached their targets!

"Mownore!" The human called out a spell.

The unknown mamodo's mouth opened, and a huge yellow blast shot towards Dylan, Victor, Tanjit, and Jacob! It was coming in at a huge speed!

"Pymara!"

"Winfulc!"

The two attacks formed together, once again creating the fiery wind. The combo attack smacked into the yellow blast, holding it still.

"It's not going to hold!" Dylan yelled, "We need more power! We need more…"

"You need more fire!" Called a voice from behind.

Dylan turned around and saw the voice had came from Jessica! Cergo stood at her side.

"Beshose!" Jessica commanded.

Cergo added his fire with Jacob and Tanjit's attacks, giving it enough power to overcome the strong blast!

"Ugh. They stopped it!" The human growled, "Charge it up this time! Mownore!"

The unknown mamodo began to glow – his mouth especially!

"They're charging up! Leave it to us!" Jessica said, running in front of Dylan and Victor, "Makoto Baro!"

Cergo opened his own mouth and out came a very powerful burst of fire that he directed towards the human. The attack hit without fail, and the spellbook set on fire.

"I knew we shouldn't have joined that Grady guy!" The mamodo said, right before vanishing completely.

"Weston and Grady sent them…" Dylan said, "Thank you, Jessica!"

"Not a problem. Cergo's been looking for somewhere to test out his newest spell!" Jessica explained.

"So you guys know two now?" Dylan said, impressed.

"Four, actually." Jessica corrected.

"Wow! You must have trained intensely to learn three spells so quickly!" Victor said.

"Yeah. Cergo and I found a couple of fights. Barely came out of one of them…" Jessica explained.

"Hey, Cergo! Thanks for the help!" Jacob said.

"Not a problem, kid. Your firepower is not too bad. But I don't think it's all you've got…" Cergo responded.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked.

Cergo just turned around and asked, "So what now?"

"Well I could really use something to eat…" Jessica looked down at her stomach.

"Not a problem! Chefs Dylan and Victor at your service!" Dylan exclaimed, pulling Victor in with him, "Let's go back to my place and cook up a dinner that's to die for!"

Later, Dylan, Jacob, Victor, Tanjit, Jessica, and Cergo were all back at Dylan's house. The three mamodos sat on the couch. Jacob and Victor were playing a video game, and Cergo watched, completely uninterested.

"…and so Jacob ended up saving me from that crazy girl." Dylan was finishing his story.

"Wow. And that girl will probably pay more attention to her mamodo now, too!" Jessica realized.

"Yep." Dylan agreed, chopping some lettuce for a salad.

"So I wonder when Tanjit will learn a new spell…" Victor said.

"That's a good question for Jacob, too. I'd love to see what else that boy can do with fire!" Dylan smiled.

Jacob heard what Dylan said, and remembered what Cergo told him earlier.

"So what do you mean, Cergo…about fire not being all that I've got?" Jacob asked.

"Hmm?" Cergo had been napping, "Ooh, I just don't think that fire is the only thing you can work with. Not all mamodos are set on one power, you know. I battled a mamodo that could use all kinds of powers at once!"

"Wow…more than one power…But what makes you think that I'm like that?" Jacob asked.

"I think that maybe that's what my second ability is…being able to tell what types of attacks a mamodo can use." Cergo explained.

"Wow…more than just fire…that'd be great!" Jacob exclaimed, thinking of using some kind of massive blasting spell.

"Time to eat!" Jessica called from the kitchen.

"Finally!" Cergo stated, getting up off the couch.

"Food!" Jacob yelled, jumping up.

But, Tanjit simply sat there, thinking.

'Why don't I have a second thought? Am I different?' Tanjit worried.


	13. Chapter Thirteen – Zapmara!

**Chapter Thirteen – Zapmara!**

"So tell me about your new spells." Dylan asked Jessica, finishing a piece of pie he was having for desert.

Jessica looked at Cergo, smiled, and then looked back at Dylan, "There's no way I can explain how cool these attacks are."

"So we're just gonna have to wait and find out?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah…but we don't have to wait until tomorrow to show you…" Jessica smirked again.

Jacob jumped up, smiling, "Is this a challenge!?!? Can I battle Cergo again?!?!"

"Let's go!" Cergo said, standing up.

"Whoa, whoa!" Dylan held his hands up, "Let's um…not do this in my house…"

"Well, duh!" Jessica said, grabbing her coat and heading for the door.

"See you downstairs" She said with a smile, and walked out with her mamodo.

"Dylan…I don't know about this…" Victor was concerned.

"Me either…how many spells did Jessica say they knew? Four?" Dylan said, "We still only know two!"

"But how are we ever gonna learn new spells if we don't take chances and battle more mamodos?" Jacob had a point.

"But your book could get burned, and…" Tanjit trailed off, looking down.

"This book will not be touched by anything except my hands tonight." Dylan said, now determined by Jacob's enthusiasm.

"Alright, but if anything happens…" Victor trailed off and grabbed Tanjit's spellbook.

Soon, the four of them met Jessica outside. They walked silently to the field where Jacob and Dylan had been training for the last few days. It was also the same spot where Jessica had first challenged them to their first battle. The moon and stars provided just the right amount of light down on the quiet, grassy field.

"Here we are!" Jessica said.

"Yeah…here we are…" Dylan said.

"Let's do this." Jessica stated, pulling out Cergo's red-orange spellbook, "Ready?"

Dylan opened Jacob's spellbook, and it started to glow as well.

"Ready." He said.

For a split moment, nobody did anything. Everyone was still and silent as a small wind blew across the grass – a last bit of peace before the battle started, then…

"Beshose!"

Cergo breathed the fire at Jacob, who easily dodged the attack.

"That's not a new attack, Jessica." Dylan teased, "Pymara!"

Jacob ran towards Cergo and fired his blast at him. Cergo ducked down, and the attack went over him.

Jessica laughed, "Hahaha! Fine then! Makoto Baro!"

Cergo's mouth opened and a huge burst of fire escaped, heading for Jacob! Jacob was too close to get out of the way of the attack, and it hit him dead on!

"No!" Dylan called out.

Jacob slowly stood back up, wincing in pain as he did so.

"Okay…that once…was new" Jacob smiled, "Let's do this!"

"Right! Pymara!" Jacob attack Cergo's feet, who tripped over himself trying to avoid the fire.

"Get up, Cergo! Makoto Baro!" Jessica yelled.

Cergo jumped up, over Jacob, and released a huge burst of fire. Jacob jumped into the air, twisting around to get further away from the mamodo – a technique he learned from Kait.

"Not bad. Here's a new one for ya: Carko!" Jessica yelled.

Cergo landed, and raised his arms, holding them in an "X" formation in front of his chest. Suddenly, long, razor sharp nails grew out of Cergo's fingers, and they began flaming! He ran full speed towards Jacob. Cergo swiped his flaming claws, Jacob dodged the first two swipes, but the third hit him right in the face, knocking him backwards and he hit the ground.

"Wow. What a spell!" Victor whispered.

Cergo stepped over to Jacob, who was on the ground, wincing in pain.

"Pymara!" Dylan yelled.

Jacob turned over and blasted Cergo into the air! Cergo landed on his feet, and Jacob stood up.

"Pymara!" Dylan yelled again.

Jacob's fire sped towards Cergo again.

"Canoto!" Jessica screamed.

Cergo spit fire out of his mouth, and spun it in front of him, creating a shield of fire in front of him! Jacob's Pymara hit the shield and both spells disappeared.

"Beshose, Makoto Baro, Carko, and Canoto…that's all four!" Victor counted.

"Pymara!" Dylan called again.

"Carko!" Jessica shouted.

Cergo ran at Jacob with his flaming claws, running straight through the Pymara spell, and clawed him all three times! Jacob hit the ground.

"Jacob!" Dylan ran over to his mamodo.

Jessica watched, and then looked at her mamodo, "We have to do this, Cergo. We may not get another chance. Beshose!"

Cergo fired his spell straight at Dylan and his fallen mamodo. Dylan turned around and saw the fire coming. He grabbed Jacob, covering the spellbook between their two bodies, and flipped out of the way of the spell. It barely missed them.

"Makoto Baro!" Jessica commanded.

Cergo unleashed his attack.

"Jacob, Zecloid!" Dylan whispered to his mamodo.

Jessica saw the blast explode on contact. But when the smoke started to clear, she didn't see Dylan holding his vanishing mamodo as his book burned. All she saw was a big, colorful wall sticking out of the ground.

"You saved us…" Jacob whispered, weakly.

"I saved you." Dylan corrected.

Jacob smiled up at his partner. Suddenly, the spellbook that Dylan had just saved started to glow a brilliant yellow color! He opened the book.

"A new spell! Look, Jacob! You've learned a new spell!" Dylan showed the book to Jacob.

"What does it say?" Jacob asked, regaining his strength slowly.

"Zir…Zip…Zop…Zap…" Dylan was having trouble reading the spell.

"You can read it. I know you can!" Jacob said, giving Dylan hope.

"Zaporo? Ora? Era? Wait, that's a 'mmm' sound! Mmmera? Mmmara?" Dylan sounded out, "Zap-mara?"

Jacob's body jolted a little bit. The Zecloid wall slowly disappeared.

"That must be it! Zapmara!" Dylan shouted.

This time, Jacob jumped up into the air whipped one hand towards Cergo. Suddenly, a bright bold of electricity jolted out of Jacob's arm and struck Cergo to the ground!

"Oh my god!" Victor, Jessica, and Dylan said at the same time.

Jacob landed on his feet and inspected his now-smoking hand.

"It's lightning! I can shoot lightning with my third spell!" He jumped up and down.

"That was…amazing…" Dylan said, having always loved lightning.

"Well this should be interesting…" Cergo muttered.

"Carko!" Jessica called out, determined.

Cergo once again charged at Jacob with his now-flaming nails. Jacob – now with more confidence after learning a new spell – dodged all three swipes.

"Zapmara!" Dylan called out.

Jacob's newest spell whipped out of his hand and into Cergo. Cergo hit the ground.

"Cergo!" Jessica ran to her mamodo.

"Jessica, we need to end this. We are all friends." Dylan explained.

"He's right. Look at Cergo. He's exhausted. I'm exhausted!" Jacob added.

"Your right, Dylan. We are friends. And that's why I can't be around you guys anymore…" Jessica looked down.

"What?" Victor said, running into the group.

"If I'm around, I'm going to keep wanting to battle…and I don't want to hurt you, Dylan. Or Jacob, or Victor or Tanjit…" Jessica's voice broke.

"Jessica, you can't–"

"Beshose!" Jessica cried out.

Cergo blasted the ground with fire, and smoke went everywhere. They had used the smoke to get away.

"Well, I guess that's that." Dylan stated, "We'll see them again…"

"We should get going, I guess…" Victor said, "It's getting late."

"Your right. Besides, we have a long trip ahead of us…" Dylan said.

"Huh?" Victor asked, "What trip?"

"We need to end this war as soon as we possibly can. I want to travel Japan and meet all of the mamodos that we possibly can." Dylan said seriously.

"We get to go all over Japan? Awesome!" Victor cheered.

"Yes. Tomorrow, we leave to begin our trip around Japan!" Dylan said, confident.


	14. Chapter Fourteen – A Bad Time To Switch!

**Chapter Fourteen – A Bad Time To Switch Places**

At 5:00 AM, Dylan, Jacob, Victor, and Tanjit got out of bed, got dressed, ate a quick breakfast of Recess Puffs cereal, grabbed their pre-packed luggage, and headed to the train station. By 6:00, they were on a train heading north!

Jacob yawned.

"I know buddy. We're on the train now, you can go back to sleep." Dylan told his mamodo, who conked out almost immediately.

"How could he sleep while we're on such an exciting trip?" Tanjit asked, amazed by the train.

"Well he did have that tough battle last night." Victor recalled.

"If we could just make it through one day without getting into a battle, I bet we could get fully rested!" Dylan complained.

"I don't know…we feel pretty good." Victor stated, "But we haven't really been in a full battle since that Elkey kid."

"Be careful what you wish for." Dylan cautioned.

"I just want to learn a new attack already!" Tanjit complained.

"It shouldn't be too much longer, man." Victor told his mamodo.

Sooner or later, quite a big city came into sight outside the windows. The train slowed to a stop and people started to make their way out of it.

"I guess this is our stop." Dylan said, "Jacob, get up."

"Ice cream!" Jacob shouted, jumping up out of his dream.

The four of them walked to the nearest hotel and rented a room. There, they dropped off their luggage and walked back outside to find something to do.

"Well this is kind of boring…" Jacob remarked.

"Whoa!" Tanjit yelled, running over to a poster hung on a brick wall.

"What is it?" Victor asked.

"Come and catch our newest exhibits in the local Art Museum." Tanjit read the poster, "Open from 8:00 AM till 7:00 PM."

"Awesome!" Dylan exclaimed, "We should go!"

The four walked towards the address the poster had given them. It wasn't long before the smell of food filled the air. Jacob looked around for something that could be making the smell, but found nothing. Faint music could also be heard.

"Wonder what's going on…" Victor stated.

"Oh! Oh it's that!" Jacob said, jumping up and down, "Look over there!"

Jacob was pointing at what seemed to be a large festival down the hill.

"Can we go? Please!" Jacob begged.

"Well, I suppose we could…but I really wanted to see that museum…" Dylan said.

"Me too!" Tanjit added.

"How about Jacob and I go down to the carnival, and we'll meet you guys back here after you leave the museum?" Victor suggested.

"Great plan, man." Dylan said, "See ya later, Jacob. Stay right with Victor, okay?"

The two had already taken off down the hill.

"Let's go!" Tanjit continued walking to the museum.

When Dylan and Tanjit reached the museum, they were amazed by all of the incredible work inside it. There were beautiful paintings, detailed sculptures, and even some artists working on their newest pieces for all to see!

"Wow!" Dylan said, staring at a very colorful sculpture of a dragon.

"Whoa!" Tanjit exclaimed, checking out a quite large model of a plane.

The two met in the middle and became speechless when they saw a huge spider made out of carved rock!

"Look at the detail on this thing!" Tanjit said.

Then, as if it were a living thing, the spider lifted one leg and stomped the floor! Dylan and Tanjit jumped out of the way.

"Did you see that?!?!" Tanjit screamed.

"We need to get Victor and your spellbook!" Dylan yelled, running with Tanjit out of the museum.

Meanwhile, Victor and Jacob were eating corndogs and walking down the carnival. They were passing a stand that sold various trading cards when suddenly, the cards started to float in the air!

"Whoa!" Jacob said, stopping to look at the cards.

The cards then began to one by one fire themselves at Jacob! Three of them hit, he dodge the rest.

"Ow! What's going on?" Jacob yelled.

Then, the stand that had been holding the cards lifted into the air and flung itself at Jacob! Jacob jumped into the air and dodged the shelf. Behind where the shelf had been was a mamodo and it's partner!

"Oh man! We've gotta go get Dylan!" Victor said, grabbing Jacob and running out of the carnival, the two enemies in close pursuit.

Dylan and Tanjit had just reached the spot where they had all split up earlier when Victor and Jacob got there.

"Big…rock…spider…" Tanjit said, panting from the run.

"Looks like…we're both having…some problems…" Victor panted.

"Oh no!" Dylan yelled as he saw the spider walking towards them – this time with a mamodo riding on top!

"Come on, Tanjit. There's trouble down there, too!" Victor said, running down the hill with his mamodo.

"Let's do this!" Jacob said, running to Dylan's side.


	15. Chapter Fifteen – Tanjit vs Vence

**Chapter Fifteen – Tanjit vs. Vence**

Victor and Tanjit reached the bottom of the hill and there stood the mamodo and his partner.

"That's them! They tried to hurt Jacob!" Victor pointed to the enemies.

"Well, Vence, looks like that boy wasn't this guy's mamodo after all." The human said to his mamodo.

"We'll have to remember to find that other one and burn his book after this pathetic battle." The mamodo – Vence – remarked.

Tanjit growled at the insult.

"They're probably only still in this war because they've been in hiding!" The human laughed.

Tanjit held up a fist and began to run at Vence, but Victor grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"That's right. Hold him back. You wouldn't want the poor little guy to get hurt…" Vence laughed.

"Do you guys use spells or do you just insult your enemies to death?" Victor remarked.

Tanjit laughed, and Vence's face went serious.

"I'll show you a spell! Do it, Ren!" Vence said to his partner.

"Right! Mayeen!" The human – Ren – called out.

Vence raised his arms, and many nearby small objects such as hotdogs, tickets, and stuffed animals levitated into the air as well! Vence then launched all of the objects at Tanjit! They hit him will so much force, he fell to the ground.

"They can use things around them as a weapon!" Victor said.

"That's right." Vence smiled.

"Winfulc!" Victor yelled.

Tanjit shot a gust of wind at Vence. It blew him back.

"Show them Maydev!" Ren yelled.

Vence raised his arms into the air again, and this time, two big food stands lifted up with his powers! He threw them both at Tanjit.

"Defulc!" Victor called out Tanjit's second spell.

Tanjit swirled the air in front of him quickly. The first food stand hit the shield and broke up into the pieces of wood that made it. Tanjit's shield disappeared after taking the attack. Then, the second food stand crashed right into Tanjit, knocking him backwards and into the ground!

"Oh man! Tanjit are you okay?" Victor yelled, running back to his mamodo.

Victor looked up the hill to where Dylan and Jacob were battling. All he could see was a very big blast of fire.

"Hahaha! Let's crush them now!" Vence laughed.

"Mayos!" Ren yelled.

Victor turned and watched as Vence's eyes began to glow a vibrant purple color. He lifted his arms into the air slowly and held them there. Behind him, the entire Ferris Wheel from the festival rose into the air!

"Oh man." Tanjit muttered.

"There's still people on that thing!" Victor said, "If we can't save ourselves, at least we can save them!"

"Yaaa!" Vence yelled as he threw his arm down, throwing the Ferris Wheel as well.

Victor and Tanjit stood up, determined to save the people on the ride. Suddenly, the spellbook in Victor's arms started shining a mint-green color. Victor opened the book.

'A new spell! Win-falcon? Falcus?' Victor read to himself, 'Win-faclcos? Aha!'

"Tanjit, Winfalcus!" Victor yelled.

Tanjit, too, was glowing the mint-green color. He started to wave his arms around, bending the air as he did so. The wind became stronger, and more violent. Finally, the air current turned into a giant, bird-like figure!

"It's a…bird…" Victor gazed in awe.

"Go!" Tanjit shouted, sending the bird towards the Ferris Wheel.

The bird rammed into the wheel, causing it to land slowly on the ground.

"Yes!" Tanjit screamed, jumping up and down.

"We're not done yet. Winfulc!" Victor yelled.

Tanjit blasted Vence backwards with his spell. Vence growled.

"Mayos!" Ren yelled.

Vence started to lift the Farris Wheel again.

"No. Not again!" Victor shouted, "Winfalcus!"

Tanjit whipped up his newest spell and sent the bird out again. But this time, the bird went straight for Ren and Vence! They both hit the ground. Ren opened his eyes and saw the spellbook he had been holding was now in flames!

"We could have won!" Ren screamed at his now-vanishing mamodo.

"Don't blame me! You could have saved us from-" Vence disappeared.

"I did it! I learned a new spell, saved a Farris Wheel full of people, and defeated a mamodo!" Tanjit exclaimed, bouncing around his partner.

"You were amazing, man!" Victor commented, "I just hope that Jacob won as well…"

Victor and Tanjit started to head back up the hill.


End file.
